Sam Bramsberry
"Special Detective Sam Bramsberry. Sam to my friends, on spread to my enemies."-Sam's signature phrase. Sam Bramsberry was a senior detective and police officer for the LPD. A master of undercover work, Sam was assigned the diffcult task of infilrating the London Underground Crime Syndicate. Biography Sam was born and grew up in London, and he joined the police force at the age of 19. Similar to former LA detective Cole Phelps, Sam soon showed he had far more intelligence than the other officers on the force. He was promoted to the rank of detective by police chief Reginald Regicondo. Sam gained a reputation on the force as someone who could solve any case no matter how unsolvable it may be seem. Sam was able to catch Jim Frog an employee of Professor Rattigan, and an notiourous jewel thief who had been a target of the LPD for years. He also exposed the corruption of sevearl senior officers who were taking bribes from a low level street crook named Scooter. He also gained an reputation as a skilled undercover cop. Through his undercover work, he was able to wipe out the Wipers Gang, as well as the South London branch of the Rattigan Crime Syndicate which dealt the Syndicate a very hard blow. Sam's main goal was to catch the dreaded Professor Rattigan leader of the Syndicate, but he could never make a case to get him imprisoned. Joining The London Underground Crime Syndicate In 2009, Sam was ordered by police chief Reggicondo to infilrate the London Underground Crime Syndicate, and help the LPD in gaining evidence of their criminal activities. Sam started off by working as a hired goon for Cutter one of the Syndicate's top security guards. Sam's association with Cutter got him introduced to the syndicate's lieutenants Richard Burton owner of the Luxsaw Bus Company, and Victor Kennedy a high-profile businessman, and Sontanian in disguise. Sam impressed them, and Victor assigned him the task of stealing a car which belonged to Eddie Po a red pole of the Yellow Lotus Triads Sam did the deed, and Victor sold the car at a car shop owned by his good friend Danny Vazer who was also a member of the LUCS. Sam began doing work with Danny, helping him with his auto theft business, as well as getting rid of Danny's business rivals mainly Dean's Automobiles and Co. Sam's work with the Syndicate caught the attention of their leader Professor John Marcus who offered Sam a meeting. Sam attended a meeting at one of the Syndicate's stripclubs with Marcus and his underbosses Major Claude Courtney and Mr Crane in attendence. Burton and Victor as well as Danny, Cutter, and One Round Lawson were also in attendence. Sam soon learned that it was a Made Man ceremony, and he was Made into the Syndicate. Sam brought this information to Regicondo who warned Sam to not get too attached to the Syndicate like what happened with the police's previous undercover officer Charles Ho who ended up being taken care of by Lawson. Sam assured Regicondo that he knew what he was doing. Major however began to notice something about Sam. He couldn't kill anyone. However, Sam was able to get pass this little issue, and after doing more work with Danny and Cutter was introduced to Louis Harvey head of the Harvey Boys Gang who is also a member of the Syndicate. Realising he could bring down two gangs in one go, Sam agrees to do some work with Harvey to help with his problems with the Longshore Union. Sam solved Harvey's issues with the Union, and met his caporeigmes George, Johnathan, and Margret Wonga. Sam did work with them too, and gained more and more of a reputation on the streets as a man who could gets thing done. Marcus was so impressed with Sam's work that he had him promoted to the rank of lieutenant, and gave Sam his own gambling den, bookmakers, as well as being put in charge of the Syndicate's opreations with the Longshore Union. It became clear to Regicondo, that Sam was becoming far too attached to the Syndicate but decided to leave him be, as he was getting results. However, Sam's handler for the case Raymond Mak who had also noted Sam's new dedication for the Syndicate, and decided that he needed to be slienced. Murder Raymond told Harvey about Sam's fedearl ties, and Harvey then told Marcus about it. Marcus wanted Sam to simply go free with a warning, but Harvey warned him that Sam's information could very well bring down both of their gangs, and that with Sam dead, the case would be dismissed. Having no other option, Marcus arranged a meeting with Sam where he would be assassinated. Sam arrived at Marcus's house, and met with Marcus and Harvey in the living room. They discuss business, Shrek for some reason, and their opreations with the Union. It seemed like a regular meeting, so Sam suspected nothing was off. But just as the meeting drawed to a close, Sam turned around to see a shotgun wielding Harvey. Before he could even react, Sam was shot right in the face killing him instantly. Sam was dumped in the swamplands by Harvey's men, and the LPD discovered his death when the body was discovered by an old man named Wilfred Billfred. Like Harvey said, with Sam dead, the case was dismissed. Marcus also stopped associating with Harvey for a while, but eventually went back to doing business with him. Though Marcus has still not fully recovered from Sam's death despite him being a dirty rat. Personality and traits Sam is your typical detective, intelligent, and able to solve any case no matter how hard, he had a bright future ahead of him in the police department. Though typically a very nice guy with no violent tendenices, his work with the London Underground Crime Syndicate showed just how ruthless and sadistic he could be. Even though, he never killed anyone, he still had a brutal reputation on the streets. He left his intials as well as the number of the local McDonald's on the wrists of all of his beat victims. Sam is very out going, and always willingly to help people out. He is very skilled in undercover work, as he was able to bring down both the Wipers Gang and the South London branch of the Rattigan Crime Syndicate. Had Sam suceeded in bringing down the LUCS and Harvey Boys Gang, he would have earned a medal, and probably would have been promoted to assassitant police chief. Sam's two goals in life were to become chief of police, and to bring in Professor Rattigan head of the Rattigan Crime Syndicate. Unfortunately, he was unable to acheive any of these aspirations before his death. Trivia *Sam is a very heavy smoker, and always has his pipe with him. *He uses a pipe to smoke with. *Despite being very similar. Sam has no association with Sherlock Holmes. *Ironically enough, Sam actually hates Holmes, and calls him a terrible detective and a carpet seller. *He is left-handed. *Sam hates the number 13, and views it as unlucky. *Ironcially, his death occured on Friday the 13th. *Had Sam survived, his next big undercover task was to bring down the entire Rattigan Crime Syndicate. *He has six fingers on his hands due to a birth defect similar to Stanford Pines. *He was a supporter of Adolf Hitler. *He even named his dog after Hitler. *He is also extremely racist, and hates any one who isn't white or from Britian. *Sam may also be a homophobe as he called a gay man named Joe and his boyfriend the f word. *He only drinks 1 glass of water a day, and prefers to drink coffee and ice tea. *He doesn't use Facebook or any other form of social media. Gallery special detective sam bramsberry.jpg|Sam in his usual attire Disguised Sam.jpg|Sam in disguise dog me twice.jpg|Sam's pet dog Hitler Category:Bruno Tattagllia Category:British Category:London Underground Crime Syndicate Category:Harvey Boys Gang Category:Cops Category:Informant Category:Neutral Evil Category:Detective Category:Capos Category:White Supremacists Category:Animal Kindness Category:Made up Characters Category:Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Good Guys/Bad Guys Category:Racists Category:Fascists Category:Manipulators Category:Sadists